Bugs and Angels Both Have Wings
by Emerald-Mistress
Summary: Shino is discovering remote feelings for caring about someone... in a different, and unfamiliar way, who is that someone you ask?... you! ShinoXYou R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So it's twelve and I have summer school tomorrow... but I'm trying to get back into writing... This is a ShinoXYou fic! Gimme any ideas you have for names and we'll vote. Don't be to harsh I just got back from _major_ hiatus but I'm back so... _review, review, review! _

* * *

_Bugs and angels both have wings... but thats all they have in common..._

Shino wasn't one to think much of a girl.

Wasn't one likely to get a girl...

Wasn't even likely that you could say "Shino" and "girl" in the same sentence...

well I just did...

But he found himself thinking of this girl...

He found himself wanting to _get_ this girl...

He found himself, in fact, saying... "girl."

But this girl was different... but what a cliché weren't they all supposed to be when this happened... this... feeling...?

But it wasn't just a cliché. He knew it. This was for real.

She wasn't a ninja... she was just... well – a servant. Not like a slave or anything... she just needed a job and her father was a ninja – but the women in their family were to serve the men and study medicine to cure them, and the men were to become ninjas. Her father and his father knew each other way, _way_ back when... before their academy days so... that's that... that's how they first met...

She mostly just worked around the house. Learned about the bugs while she was at it, gained more respect for them... although she still wasn't... _too_ crazy for them, it fascinated her. And she greeted Shino with a smile, which is more than he could say for any girl in his _life_.

She tended his wounds with care - and profoundly apologized when it stung just a little. She made him lunch when he went out training and made sure he got his rest. She was concerned about him... and frankly it reminded him... somewhat of what a mother... or a wife... should be like.

Warm eyes... that proper but casual kimono, her hair always pulled back in a long, loose braid. How could he help it. He didn't pursue it. But he just felt it, and let it be... but what happens... when he can't help it anymore... what would it come down to...?

* * *

(A/N) All right next chappie shall come soon! Ya know math review isn't exactly hard - but please review! Thanks for reading! . 


	2. You Can all me ShinoKun

Well this is actually probably the fastest update I've EVER done, with only two reviews! haha. Why yes I AM desperate. hmmm... well anyways. Heres the next installment!

A little bell rung over Mitsukai as she walked out of the medic supplies store, humming a little tune under her breath. She was a bright girl, but she had her, uh – _spacey_ moments "la lala lalala laaa la! Drinking in all the-Uff!" She ran into something stiff and soft.

It was Hinata's coat. "Eh! Gomen, Gomen na sai! Hanata-chan are you alright?!" she panicked. Bowing over and over again and apologizing. "O-oh, it's a-alight Mitsukai-ch-chan!" Hinata replied softly, putting a hand up in reassurance. "Are you sure? your not hurt are you?!" Mitsukai questioned still worried. "N-no I-I'm fine! I'm-"

"Eh-hem..." some one interrupted from behind her. "Oh- Gomen, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san! I didn't see you there!" She, again, began her exaggerated apologies. "Aw come on! I already told you you can call me Kiba-kun!" Kiba said patting her on the back, a little rough like usual, she lost her balance and fell forward into Shino. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said as Shino placed his arm on her shoulder to stop her from swaggering and falling over again. Honestly, sometimes this girl just needed to watch out more for herself...

"Hn..." He merely brushed off her apology. There was an awkward silence...

"Um... Aburame-senpai told me to tell you if I ran into you that you need to go home soon for dinner.. Ah but i-it's ok if you have training to do! Sorry to interrupt!" She was still getting used to working with the Aburame's, it was weird because, normally she was just doing her own thing and learning to be a private medic for the ninja at her families manor Manor. But her father wanted her to have more responsibility – even though she wasn't a ninja or man, because she was to run the clan someday.

He just looked at her and raised one brow... thinking. For a second she thought he didn't hear her, she could never tell with this guy – way too mysterious, good for a ninja she supposed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He interrupted her thoughts, but was talking to his teammates. "Figures you'd leave, after all you got the pretty little heiress to yourself aye?" Kiba grinned mischievously and Akamaru barked as well. Shino blushes, barley noticeable under his clothing and sunglasses... "OUCH!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked as all of a sudden – a bee stung Kiba right on the nose. Coincidental no? Exactly – No.

"Shino!!!" Kiba yelled, ready to take his revenge but was stopped when Mitsukai stepped in between them. "I'm sorry Inu-eh-Kiba-kun!" She began bowing and failed to notice that Shino had already left with all her bags. "EH?! Um- I have to go! Bye Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan!" She waved while running towards Shino who had already reached the forest. She caught her breath as she caught up to him. "Gasp." Her hands were placed on her knees as she caught her breathe. "Aburame-san-" She was interrupted. "Shino-kun." He corrected. She looked at him questioningly. "I mean, if you want." He caught himself. He hated this. He was actually faltering with his stoic expression. "Oh!" She finally understood. "OK! Shino-Kun! WE should hurry home!" She replied offering a smile. He smiled back although it went unnoticed.

He nodded in reply as they left to the Aburame manor...

_Oh the things he would learn...  
_

* * *

_(A/N) - Well I hope you like! I know she seems ordinary but she's not! I'll explain later, after all shes part of a clan! Oooh... Anyways thanks to _Magical Defenestration for the name suggestion!

_I already got her first name which is another name for wings. **But **I got the suggestion (look above) for Hotaru and another for Tsubasa and posddibly chii added into the last name. Which do you think is better?_

_Reply and Review! Thanks! _


End file.
